The Jedi Warrior Bond - - Connecting
by GM
Summary: In a deadly crisis the Warrior Bond is tested to save Qui-Gon's life.


****

JEDI WARRIOR BOND

__

-- Connecting --

By

GM

* * *

__

Part two in the Jedi Warrior Bond series.

****

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan are on a peace mission for the Senate. When disaster strikes their Warrior Bond might be the only thing to save them.

Rated -- PG -- intensity, violence, hurt/comfort -- ANGST -- plot-lite

Find more of my fanfiction at my websites sites

email: mfuff@crosswinds.net

**ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:**

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

The Path of Bonding

Connecting

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path Not connected with the JA series.

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.

* * *

Looking up from his vid screen Qui-Gon Jinn glanced at his Padawan who was similarly engrossed reading reports from his hand held computer. Pleased at the studious dedication of his apprentice, Jinn returned to concentration on the dry, boring, but necessary missive about their upcoming mission. 

On assignment from a Senate sub-committee on trade treaties, the Jedi team was given the task of bringing a settlement to factions disputing the rights to mine the asteroid field of Tongora. The solar system Vortog and the neighboring system Toneer both claimed rights to the mineral-rich asteroid belt located between both territories. Recently a battle had erupted, making travel in the entire sector dangerous. Usually governments would be left alone to settle such disputes, but the Tongora system was part of a main trade route for Republic shipping. Space transports freighters and private craft had been damaged, even destroyed as a result of the war.

On the surface the assignment seemed a simple task for two Jedi. Qui-Gon and his able pupil had often brought success to similar cases. As they approached the Vortog system, however, Jinn felt some unsettling fluxes in the Force. Only to be expected, of course, since they were entering a war zone in a neutral commercial transport. Yet, some disquieting undercurrents had started to furrow through his senses and Jinn found his mind wandering from the report, trying to isolate and identify the source of the disturbance.

Again glancing at his apprentice, Jinn wondered if Obi-Wan felt the undercurrent as well. There was an incredible level of Force-strength, presumably a high midi-chlorian count, within Kenobi. For a thirteen year old. Couched around that innate gift were the impatience, daring and stubbornness of a natural leader trying to grow up around the strict dictates of the Jedi code. 

Obi-Wan's headstrong, sometimes obstinate and often risky nature made him a challenge to direct and mold. Astute, intelligent, brave and devoted -- willful, independent and amusing -- Kenobi proved to be all a Padawan should be -- everything a Master could ask for in a pupil in this past year of their partnership. With each mission, Obi-Wan's mastery of the Force, of wisdom, of lightsabre techniques increased steadily and their unity strengthened. Still a student, the youth managed to juggle the demands of a pupil and an assistant. 

At every opportunity Kenobi worked to impress his Master, even to the honor of fashioning his lightsabre hilt in a near copy of Qui-Gon's (with a little bit more flair -- typical of the Padawan's personality) -- the ultimate mark of reverence for a Master. And in his own way of mimicking his Master's reserved nature, (he adopted so many of Jinn's good and bad habits), Kenobi was devoted and affectionate without being overly demonstrative. Taking his lead from his Master on that point. Which made things easier for the still cool Jinn. Only to himself would Qui-Gon admit his heart had thawed greatly for the boy, and he felt deep endearment for his Padawan. He also knew in his most private admissions he acknowledged how warm and comforting it was to have someone care about him. Holding a promising youngster's total regard and devotion was an honor. It was wonderful, he redefined with a smile.

In the past year they had traveled to many planets around the Galactic Republic. Their missions became increasingly political because of Jinn's incredible skills in negotiations and diplomacy. Qui-Gon Jinn was rising in notice in the power centers of the Galactic Senate. Obi-Wan was learning the tedious and difficult points of discretion. For an impatient youth the lessons were sometimes boring, sometimes dangerous, yet Jinn had to rate him as an impressive Padawan in all respects.

So far, the weak point of their relationship was their weak Force-attachment. The deepest they had managed beyond their initial link, discovered when they met at the Temple, was a connection made apparent on their last mission just weeks before. Qui-Gon had assigned Obi-Wan to fly from Banton's moon to Banton Central, the main city on the aquatic planet. Mechanical failure in the shuttle had demanded a crash landing. Through some clever, resourceful maneuvering, Obi-Wan managed to save his life and the life of the general accompanying him. In space, above the planet, Qui-Gon sensed the danger to his Padawan and was able to effect a rescue after tedious and lengthy searches. Had their bond been what it should be, Obi-Wan could have informed his Master of danger before the shuttle fell from orbit, and given specific directions and assessment of the situation.

The incident caused some serious reflection and Jinn determined to make a better effort at dropping his defenses and giving over his trust -- his heart -- his life to his Padawan. From his apprentice there had ever been only complete openness and pure certainty. In some ways that made it harder for Qui-Gon to push aside the past. Every day he failed to enrich his bond with Obi-Wan was another day his former, Dark apprentice won a victory. How long would it be before he could victoriously take back his full reliance on a Padawan?

Judging himself was difficult. Despite the engaging youth under his care Jinn resisted giving over his complete trust. Their relationship demanded constant association. Training necessitated sharing time, skills and even mental communication -- the most intimate form of partnership. Always, however, Jinn held back, never fully giving his trust over to his young friend. Never able to break past the looming shadow of his Dark Padawan that still haunted his life. 

The gravest injustice was that Obi-Wan didn't even know he was being given less than he deserved. Having never experienced the Master and Padawan connection, he had no idea there could be more. At the deepest level of teacher and student the mental bond would be so close that thoughts could freely pass between Master and Padawan without a look or without even being in the same proximity. A Master could be in another solar system and detect distress or danger to his apprentice at that deep level. 

The poignant irony was not lost on Jinn. Obi-Wan, the idealist, longed to believe in the Warrior Bond. Did he think it possible? Did he hope to create such a bond with Jinn? Then their relationship would seem pathetic, he deemed, since he was afraid to make such a profound connection with any Padawan. Yes, afraid. Even the great Master, orator and negotiator Qui-Gon Jinn was susceptible to fear. After Banton Jinn was forced to look deep inside himself -- at his weaknesses, his inadequacies, his fears. At his core his deepest insecurities centered around his Dark second Padawan. Those doubts colored everything he did with Obi-Wan. While Kenobi had made incredible progress at thawing Jinn's cold, resistant heart, there were yet barriers that refused to crumble.

Perhaps the motivation was not enough. Every Jedi student knew the inspiration for action: at the Darkest level it was fear. The next level, duty. The ultimate motivation was from love. After their last mission Qui-Gon knew he had to be brave enough to link with Kenobi. Was the change born of guilt/fear, obligation, or love? Guilt because he had failed to make the link? Duty since it was his obligation as a Jedi and Master to protect his apprentice. Or from love, because in this last year Obi-Wan had partially succeeded in replacing the Dark shadows in his heart with affection and devotion?

For now he pushed away the past and concentrated on the future. Yes, the disturbance in the Force spoke to him of danger ahead. Mindful of his own lectures, he needed to pay attention to the Now.

"Padawan, tell me what you sense."

Startled, Kenobi turned so fast his long, sandy braid nearly hit him in the face. "I -- uh -- I've been reading, Master. I have not been sensing anything."

Qui-Gon stepped over to the vid screen and frowned when he noted Obi-Wan was reading more old tales. Myths about the Warrior Bond. Perhaps Qui-Gon's failure to connect with his Padawan was not just noticed on one side? Jinn read the words on the screen.

**__**

. . . . the Warrior Bond is most apparent during times of extreme duress or danger. At these moments the Bond activates instinctively to protect the Warrioirs . . . .

Kenobi quickly switched off the data pad. "I am sorry, Master." 

"Obi-Wan, I have told you not to indulge in such trivialities!"

Qui-Gon Jinn rarely raised his voice. He didn't need to. On a few occasions, though, he was sorely tempted to do so in correcting his Padawan. Obi-Wan could prove to be stubborn and independent enough to stand up to his Master. Never in opposition, but in debate. When Jinn drew the line, Kenobi never crossed it -- he was too disciplined. But the apprentice was headstrong to the point of irritation sometimes.

"How many times must we go over this?"

Obi-Wan was calmly defiant. "Master, I know you don't believe in the Bond like I do -- "

"You shouldn't either!"

Kenobi bowed his head. "I know we differ on this point, Master, and I am sorry it causes you distress."

That was no apology, but Jinn stopped himself short of a cliché lecture. How many times had he warned his apprentice to put away dreams about a mystic Bond? Qui-Gon had no room in his life for dreamers and idealists. That attitude had cost him dearly and he determined to never be that vulnerable again. Nor would he allow his starry-eyed Padawan those dangerous abstractions about legends that were best forgotten. Despite his best intentions his tone was curt and sharp.

"We are entering a dangerous situation. You must focus on the Now, Obi-Wan. I don't want you indulging in this fantasy again. I will hear no more -- I will allow you to investigate this myth no more! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Penitent, he contritely closed his eyes, perhaps as much to avoid Jinn's disapproving expression as well as seeking to connect with the Force. "I will concentrate now."

About to countermand that, Qui-Gon remained silent. Better to let the boy work on the now and not on the past. Advice relevant to both of them.

"Yes, Master, I sense animosity. Dark forces around us."

Thoughtfully, Jinn only nodded, pleased at the confirmation, at the proof of his Padawan's talent. Still, to praise the boy would be too indulgent. No, it would be too hard since Jinn was still miffed at the show of disobedience, he admitted to himself.

Only twice in this year had their lives been in serious danger. Qui-Gon took pains to keep his Padawan safe, but sometimes there was no way to prevent the peril. As in the crash on Banton. Qui-Gon had been desperate to save his apprentice, aching with regret and concern for Obi-Wan's safety. Knowing he could not always be there to safeguard his friend, he needed to conquer his misgivings and establish a certain, deep, secure tie with his Padawan. Recommitting to this personal vow, he determined to work on deeper connections as soon as this assignment ended.

"Are we being pursued, Master? Will the Vortog or Toneer attack us?"

"Unlikely, but we shall see what our commander thinks." Qui-Gon moved to the communications grid and contacted the captain of the vessel. "Captain, are we being pursued?"

"No -- no -- Master Jedi, we are not."

The visual did not come on the screen, only the captain's voice. Obi-Wan came to his feet and exchanged an anxious look with his mentor. Both felt the unmistakable fear emanating from the captain. The hazard was already upon them.

Before either could make a move the door to their cabin imploded, the shockwave sending both crashing against the bulkhead. Immediately two sonic bombs were thrown in, disorienting the Jedi enough that their connection with the Force was temporarily abated. 

Known throughout the Galaxy as one of the few effective close-range weapons against a Jedi, these bombs sent shock waves into the core of the brain wave frequencies. The more tuned with the Force the Jedi, the more dazing the blast became. Even with the power of the Force it took a few moments to reorient. In that vital stretch of time amassed opponents could strike at the vulnerable Jedi with fatal accuracy.

Disoriented from slamming headfirst into the bulkhead, Qui-Gon struggled to focus beyond the pain. He had enough presence to reach out with what he could feel of the Force and call his lightsabre into his hand. Even with blood streaming into his eyes he knew through their tenuous connection, through some yelps of pain that Obi-Wan had been injured, but not seriously. Kenobi was already on his young feet, lightsabre activated and deflecting blaster bolts coming through the door. Even as they defended themselves, a stirring in the Force warned Qui-Gon that there was something else --

Guided by the rapidly returning Force, Qui-Gon shot bolts back to the attackers with his sabre, using multi-levels of senses to come to his feet, fight and move to a more advantageous position. Even in blindness -- literally and psychically -- he could feel the Force faintly spark between him and his apprentice, could perceive the graceful flow of his student's Force defending their position. Wiping his eyes clear, he had a brief glimpse of the field of battle, their damaged quarters, and the enemies.

Suddenly the foe dropped back, vanishing into the corridor. Another sonic projectile threw into the room, followed instantly by another. These were so intense they drove Qui-Gon to his knees and Obi-Wan lost hold of his lightsabre. With a sweep of their hands the Jedi used the Force to toss the balls back toward the invaders, but not far enough to clear the doorway. The bombs exploded, reverberating the small cabin with disorienting sound, and repulsing, unbalancing waves. Then a fragment bomb was thrown into the room.

As the room concussed with the explosion, Qui-Gon felt his body thrown into the wall again, but this time from the impact of his young Padawan's tackle.

***

Even before consciousness filtered through his mind he felt the cold, felt the darkness although his eyes were closed. Reaching out with his senses he tenderly brushed against the pain throbbing from injuries, the chill, and the musty air feathering his skin, the taint of blood filling his nostrils. Using the Force to decrease the hurt of his injuries so he could function, Qui-Gon made an effort to open his eyes and could not. 

Methodically, but quickly losing patience, he used the fragmented Force within to assess, but met a rising impression of dire expectation that flooded his mind. His final view of the quarters recollected the fragment bomb, the helplessness, his Padawan shielding him from danger.

Beyond the pain came a sudden shot of fear straight into his heart. Obi-Wan. In that appalling moment of darkness -- of sight and soul -- he knew a terror more horrific than anything felt before. Even beyond the moment he realized his former Padawan had turned. Now he knew the tremble of a heart torn apart because of a sacrifice he was not willing to accept in his behalf. In that flash of regret and suffering he knew he would trade a thousand betrayals to spare him this moment of fear that his Padawan had died saving his life.

Shaken to the marrow, he struggled to use the Force as his ally. Focusing on his surroundings, not his inner anguish, he was able to identify each element around him: The debris under him cutting into his back, the cold, tight air (circulation units damaged or destroyed), dried blood covering his face, an inert but living weight smashing him into the deck. The only sound was an intermittent hiss and scrape.

With careful, slow movements he experimentally flexed both hands, then arms. Scraping away the blood he blinked, trying to focus, holding onto the body against his. Slowly shapes distinguished themselves in the room -- bulkhead, door, debris. The body draped across his chest. Without having to search for a pulse he knew his Padawan was alive. A slight current of the Force -- familiar and warm in his thoughts -- told him his apprentice yet lived. But the life signs were low, far beyond the reach of his mind. If they were more deeply connected -- irrelevant now, he savagely reminded. Focus on the now.

"Obi-Wan?" 

His grated whisper was loud and course in the silence. No response. Cautiously, tentatively exploring, his hands snagged on numerous wounds and metal fragments imbedded in his Padawan's side and chest. One nasty gash trailed along the hairline of the skull. The strange noise was Obi-Wan's rattling breaths as air struggled in and out of torn lungs.

Hands now shaking, moist with blood, Qui-Gon concentrated on a mental connection. The Force would tell them the extent of the injuries and would aid Obi-Wan in healing. If he was too injured to mentally surface enough to heal himself, only Qui-Gon could help him then.

__

'Obi-Wan?' 

The thought was urgent, but gentle. Their silent conversations were so far shallow and brief, nothing too personal. Desperately Jinn wished he had used the wisdom so many often accused him of possessing. If their connection was stronger so much could have been different. He could easily guide his student into healing levels. If their connection was more established Obi-Wan could have warned him through the Force instead of throwing himself into mortal peril.

His mental probes went deeper into the consciousness. _'Obi-Wan?'_ Gently placing his hands on Kenobi's head, he brushed the face with his fingertips, wiping away blood and shards of metal. _'Obi-Wan, please talk to me. I can feel you close. Don't be afraid. I am here.'_

'I am not afraid, Master.'

The smile was automatic. So like his Padawan to be instantly attentive, ready to impress his Master, ready to refute any suggestion of weakness, failure or fear.

__

'I am not afraid, you are here, Master. Fear is the enemy of the Force and the stepping stone of the Dark Side.'

The lecture turned back on him nearly made him weep at the bravery of his apprentice. _'Do you remember what happened?' _Jinn continued raggedly.

__

'Attack.' 

Searing white pain flashed in both their minds. Instinctively Jinn pulled back, breaking his hold on his friend and the mental connection. The action jolted them both and Kenobi cried out, leaping to consciousness.

Irate that he had not been more prepared for that, Jinn again placed his hand on his friend, this time to steady him. "Don't move, Padawan. You are badly injured."

A tight nod against his chest. Thoughts tickled against his mind.

__

'You were hurt as well, Master. Are you safe?'

Easily Qui-Gon slipped back into the silent communication. So the bond-- connection -- was flowing both ways. Obi-Wan's utilization of the Force seemed effortless even in grave pain. Or was it the advantage of the Warrior Bond, came a derisive denial, which he ignored. _'I am well enough. You, however, have been badly hurt. I need to help you heal, but first we must do what we can to stop your bleeding.'_

As he thought it he realized his subconscious must have been assessing the damage as he communicated with Kenobi. His Padawan was very seriously injured and needed internal organs mended, bleeding stopped. Already the young body was trembling from weakness, shock and agony. 

__

'Can you focus, Obi-Wan? Focus. Find the center of the Force and pull it close to you. Can you feel the power?'

'Yes.' 

The answer was more indefinite than he would have liked. Channeling as much of his own Force as he could into his Padawan, Qui-Gon smoldered the pain with soothing.

__

'Pain is an indicator of our injuries, Obi-Wan. It can keep us from inflicting further damage. Be mindful of that as I move you so you do nothing too extreme. Move slowly and carefully.'

'I am certain that I will, Master.'

Even in his thoughts Kenobi could be ironic and the realization made Qui-Gon smile despite the gravity of the moment. So much he had missed -- both trivial and desperate -- in not mentally embracing his Padawan as he should have. More than anything else he ever wanted, he now wished he would have the opportunity to make up for his blunder.

With aching, gradual inches, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan's shoulders, then gently shifted him onto his uninjured side. Taking his own advice, Jinn edged out from under his Padawan and mostly avoided the sharp, tearing metal scraping against his back. Free of obstructions, Qui-Gon lifted his apprentice in his arms and circumspectly maneuvered through the debris.

Extending enough Force to insulate all their combined injuries was taxing. Sweat formed in rivulets on his skin, muscles strained, fighting for the Force impelling him to optimum endurance. By the time he reached a padded cot and gently laid Kenobi on the mattress, Jinn was gritting his teeth from the exertion and pain. His own head injury was not to be ignored, but he couldn't spare the time or energy now to deal with it. His Padawan's wounds were life-threatening.

The ship jolted. Jinn nearly lost his balance, managing at the last second not to topple onto his charge on the cot. Obi-Wan's eyes opened, registering concern and confusion. For the first time Jinn noticed blood trickling out of his Padawan's mouth.

Qui-Gon's voice seemed a booming toll in the sepulchral silence. "We feel like we're drifting in space." There was something else. "More invaders. The battle is not yet over. We are still in danger." 

The comm grid squawked, the Captain shouting hysterically. "Jedi! Help! I need your help!" The message broke into static.

Leave his injured Padawan alone? Staring into the green eyes he knew Obi-Wan understood what he must do even though Qui-Gon fought against the logic of his duty. He could not bring himself to say it.

"You must --" the scraping voice whispered haltingly. " -- help save -- ship -- Master." Kenobi released his crushing grip on Qui-Gon's arm.

Kneeling, Qui-Gon's face was close to his Padawan's. "Obi-Wan, there is great danger here. They used sonic bursts. That means they knew Jedi were aboard."

__

'Betrayal?' 

The mental accusation stabbed into his mind from Obi-Wan's dazed, throbbing senses. For years that word had meant only his personal hurt from his last Padawan's defection to the Dark Side. Now it meant something different, but with the life of his dearest Padawan in the balance.

"I don't know." 

Now nearly recovered from the sonic blasts, Jinn could feel danger still heavy within the ship. What if he left and was badly injured or killed? What would happen to his Padawan? Qui-Gon resisted. Yes it was his duty to use his power -- his dying breath --defending and protecting those who could not act for themselves. Bred thus from his earliest memories, it was second nature for him to so serve others. This time it would be duty fulfilled while bringing risk to his Padawan and he did not want to do anything but remain in this spot protecting and healing his apprentice. 

Looking into the pain-wracked green eyes he forced himself to act instinctively knowing his duty even when his heart was conflicted. "Can you defend yourself?" 

Kenobi extended a hand and summoned his lightsabre. Grating out a broken whisper, he advised, "Not -- best -- position." Gulping for air, he closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to stare at his mentor. _'Be careful, Master.'_

Nodding at the silent anxiety, he exhorted, "You too, my Padawan." Duty demanded him elsewhere. If it was the will of the Force that they die today, he promised himself he would be here next to his Padawan with their last breaths. "Have a care for your recovery."

Pushing an extra surge of power to his injured apprentice, Qui-Gon urged the young man to focus on the Force and keep healing. He would return as quickly as possible. A spurt of concern mingled in with his admonitions -- Obi-Wan's worry that Qui-Gon was at risk.

Hesitating, reluctant to leave his Padawan so vulnerable and in agony, Qui-Gon laid a gentle hand on the cold, battered face of his young friend. "I shall be back for you, my Padawan. Rest and I will return soon."

With a lingering touch on his apprentice's arm Jinn stood in the center of the cabin and summoned his sabre. Weapon in hand he cast a last glance at his friend, then left. Ignoring his own advice he kept his own healing Force energy flowing through his body to promote recuperation and mask the pain. A part of his Force was needed to scan his surroundings, alert for enemies or damaged bulkheads. Almost nothing was left over to keep a guarding presence over his Padawan. The subliminal sense of Kenobi was there in the very back of his mind like a warm memory, an echo. As long as that faint reassurance remained he could complete his mission with swift efficiency, then return to his apprentice.

On his way to the cockpit he encountered three other beings still alive. All the others, mostly Toneer, were dead. Were Vortog raiders responsible for this attack? A dark whisper, like a shadow over him, cast into his mind. Something more sinister was afoot here but there was no time to investigate. Arriving at the cockpit he understood the immediate jeopardy to all their lives. 

The captain was dead and two ship's officers were alive, one unconscious. The first officer carried his shipmate to the nearest escape pod. 

"The raiders will be back soon. The left me for dead. They're looting the cargo holds."

"Vortog raiders? Where are your weapons?"

"Raiders have them."

Only two pods had survived the attack. An emergency call for help had been sent but relief ships could be hours away. Severe cracks in the outer hull were ready to burst. All survivors had to be evacuated immediately. While quickly gathering those still alive, Qui-Gon's heart sank. Too many for the two pods. At least three people had to stay behind.

__

'Not my Padawan!' came the anguished stab in his heart.

But whom would Qui-Gon choose as the person to kill instead of his apprentice? It would be against the Jedi code to destroy a life in place of a Jedi -- who was honor-bound to save life. Even at the expense of his own. 

__

'No!' 

Grabbing the fleeing first officer, Qui-Gon forced him to stop. "My Padawan is badly injured. He needs to be aboard one of these pods."

More than his own survival -- more than the protection of any other in the galaxy -- Qui-Gon wanted his Padawan to live. Not to stay the guilt he would feel at losing another Padawan. Not because he felt responsible for his apprentice. But because his Padawan was a noble, good young man who, he now realized, was loved as he would love a son. His Padawan was a part of him. With or without the deep attachment -- with or without the Warrior Bond -- Obi-Wan was part of his heart, part of his soul. He could not abandon one so vital to his life. He would rather die than lose him. Or if needs dictated, die beside his Padawan

Yet, even if he put Obi-Wan into a lifepod his Padawan wouldn't survive without his Force -- without a deeper connection. Still, Qui-Gon had to try. Perhaps he could lend enough of his own Force to keep Kenobi alive long enough to be rescued. 

"Where is your friend?" The first officer didn't even look at him, busy helping the few that could shuffle or walk into the nearest pod. "Get him here now. We'll leave the worst injured -- they'll die anyway."

Qui-Gon looked around. There were several less injured -- more likely to survive than his Padawan. Putting Obi-Wan in a pod would be a waste of space for someone who could live. The Jedi precepts meant little now that he was asked to sacrifice his Padawan. Could he take someone else's life for Obi-Wan's? What would his apprentice say to that?

"Well, tell your friend to get over here!" the first officer shouted, already in the pod.

Closing his eyes he reached out with the Force. Yes, his Padawan was still alive. Barely. There was so little time left. "He can't make it on his own." With a sinking heart Qui-Gon knew Kenobi would never survive the jolt when the pod exploded away from the ship. Hopeless.

The man shrugged. "Then get in. There's room for you and one more."

"I'm staying." The decision was easy. If he could not save his apprentice then he would stay and face Fate beside him.

As Qui-Gon helped two of the least injured into the last pod he sensed approaching hazard. Igniting his sabre he was just in time to deflect a blaster bolt from striking him as another hit struck the hull. As soon as the hatch closed the escape pod rocketed out, jolting the ship. Raiders stumbled, but Qui-Gon retained his balance

The Force prickling his skin with menace he raced back to his quarters determined to protect his Padawan to the last breath. Now the pain from his own injuries was vying for attention. He pushed the Force around his wounds, sparing a little to project ahead, scan for enemies, a little bit to search out that infinitesimal glimmer of energy signature that was Obi-Wan. 

Utilizing more of his Force sensitivity than his sight or hearing he could touch a stronger bond than Obi-Wan's life force now. A sweet, comfortable flowing unity he had never known before. The Warrior Bond? 

A misty harbinger of danger wisped through his mind just before the corridor flashed with the charge of a sonic blast. At the very edges of his mind, he sensed something Dark. A tickle -- an encroaching blackness that was not from the pain. The edge of Darkness was from pure evil and it was folding down his own Force, muffling his low powers. 

Stumbling, Qui-Gon was hurled to the deck on the second blast. Lightsabre activated, he swung as blaster bolts flew his way, deflecting them while fighting to summon the Force to his awareness. Vortog raiders converged on him.

Muddled, he struggled to clear his senses while still battling the raiders. Blurred perception gave him confused signals and the Force could no longer completely help him. Slashing with his lightsabre he mortally connected with several foe. One, however, got past his defenses and kicked him to the deck. Jinn hit the metal flooring with a crack to his face, unable to rise as someone stepped on his back, then on his wrist, disabling his ability to brandish the sabre.

A kick to his head rang his ears, sending fluctuating waves of nausea and pain through his already muddled brain. 

"Not easy to kill a Jedi." The raider laughed.

Some dampening field inhibited his ability to call on the Force. This was not standard equipment for raiders. This attack was more like a Jedi assassination masked as a plunder. Someone wanted him and his charge out of the way permanently. Not easy to do with Jedi -- thus the synthetic means of advantage.

"We'll kill two today. Where's the other one?"

"Already dead," came a gravelly voice.

Qui-Gon's heart cried out for a glimmer of proof -- any tendril of existing Force left of Kenobi. He could feel nothing -- no warmth or familiarity of his Padawan. Mind too torn, Force too scattered, Jinn could only weep inside that the raiders might be right. He had known failure, even heartbreak with his second apprentice. Now he knew both those crushing emotions tenfold along with the shock of utter aloneness that decimated his soul.

If they had killed Obi-Wan then he would take out as many as he could with whatever fight he had left inside. Revenge was not the way of the Jedi, but he would not surrender meekly to his death, nor would he allow them life with Obi-Wan's blood on their hands.

Summoning the Force, gathering it around him like a cloak, he reached deep inside for the centered calm so necessary to thrive within the Living Force, pushing away the Darkness closing in. Under his skin muscles, nerves and energy coursed, throbbing with intensity.

Then Qui-Gon felt an outside surge in the Force for an instant. Gathering it within himself he leaped up, swinging out at the nearest opponent, feeling the Force build in him, flourishing as it flowed into him from -- his Padawan. Weak, but unmistakable, Obi-Wan's energy touched his like an inner torch of light, strength and hope. It was all Qui-Gon needed to regain a fighting level beyond the raiders. 

The corridor filled with blaster fire, grunts and the blaze of a flashing sabre. Cries of pain, the smell of burned flesh, the bright strobes of weapons crowded the small space. Within minutes the raiders were all dead. Only Qui-Gon was standing. Barely. Weak, exhausted, he scanned for signs of life from their enemies then stumbled back to the cabin to check on his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan?" The Force-surge was subsiding in him and he could sense nothing from his apprentice. Throat strangled with fear and grief he collapsed to his knees by the prone youth. "My Padawan?"

Folding his student into his arms Qui-Gon nearly wept with relief that there was still a beating heart within the brave boy. Pressing his face against the sweat and blood-damp sandy hair, he reached out with the Force, calling to his friend's mind, pleading for a response. With so little life force left, Obi-Wan must have received a mental message of Jinn's danger and incredibly offered his last tendrils of Force and spirit to aid his Master. Now there was only silence within -- only a receding spark of mental or physical animation.

"No!"

The anguished lament echoed in his ears, in his mind, in his heart. Feeling his apprentice slip slowly toward death was his most agonizing moment. What if he tried to deepen the bond between them? Certainly it could only help. 

The ship rocked, tilted and creaked ominously. A hull rupture, he felt. Qui-Gon used the Force to snap the bulkhead controls, sealing off the corridor, protecting them as best he could from the deadly ruptures. Placing fingertips tenderly on his Padawan's brow he reached -- searched -- longing to establish that comfortable, ever-so-brief fathomless connection they had enjoyed.

Pushing the panic and desperation back as far as he could, he entered to the deepest levels of Obi-Wan's mind. _'My Padawan. I am going to channel my Force into yours. You are weak and will need it to survive.'_

'Will it endanger you?' The question was weak, tired and amazing. Still noble and self-sacrificing even in the depths of his private thoughts, the Padawan put the Master first.

Jinn shivered at the profound contact, at the concern for his life, at the sentiment and openness which met him in all areas of his Padawan's mind. _'No. My injuries are not as serious as yours.'_

'Is this what you want, Master?'

Qui-Gon could sense the hesitation, the doubt. _'Of course. It is to save your life. How can you ask such a question?'_ Where was the sudden reluctance stemming from? What worried him enough to even contemplate refusal to save his life?

Honesty -- the blunt and naked truth came from the young man_. 'You have kept us apart, Master. I've felt the -- reluctance you harbor. If you do not want that to change then do not endanger yourself. Better for a Master to survive than an apprentice.'_

The knowledge of Obi-Wan's realization, the tendency at self-sacrifice agonized him to the bone. _'It is your shock and fever talking, Obi-Wan. Let me save you.'_ Holding him closer, he shut his eyes, trying, and mostly failing, to block out the image of his torn, wounded Padawan_. 'It is my duty to protect you.'_ The moment demanded honesty. Complete honesty_. _His desire came not from guilt or fear, not from duty, but from love._ 'It is my honor to protect you.' _Complete love._ 'Your life is precious to me, my Padawan. I will do anything to save you.'_

'Not at the cost of your life, Master. I can not allow it.'

"Obi-wan!" 

Jinn's uttered cry echoed in the cold space. He pressed his hands around his Padawan's face, holding it tenderly, wiping away the blood and dirt from the long lashes. 

Where was that mystic energy for a Master to save his valiant and noble Padawan? Where was that legendary Warrior Bond now when it could aid them in combining their power and surviving? No -- more than survival. Did they need a Warrior Bond to open their hearts to each other -- to wipe away the doubt and haunting past and completely devote their hearts and souls to this partnership? What had the old legend said? The Warrior Bond engaged during times of extreme duress or danger. So where was the Warrior Bond now?

Fire shot through his nerves like energy from a light sabre. Kenobi's eyes snapped open. Chilled from the inside out, they locked gazes of enlightened awe.

__

'The bond.' Obi-Wan knew it with a certainty.

Jinn shivered. _'Warrior Bond?'_

Obi-Wan trembled as the Force coursed through his injured, broken body. As the shared verve of Qui-Gon's mastery and healing surged through his mind he knew with the certainty of his apprentice_. 'Warrior Bond.'_

'Yes, my Master.' 

'Your magic has been summoned because you are a worthy warrior, my Padawan.' 

The smile tingled in his thoughts before it appeared on Kenobi's face. _'Today is the first time you have called me "my Padawan," Master.'_

Grateful for their connection, Qui-Gon was too choked to speak. _'You are my heroic warrior. You are my fearless teacher. You are my Padawan. As long as I live that will never change. Long after you are a strong and able Master yourself, I will ever possess you in my heart as my own, Padawan.'_

'As you will always be my Master.'

Jinn held the connection, feeling it strengthen as Kenobi's wounds healed, as the youth gained enough health and vigor from the mutual link to save his life. Instead of draining them the Bond was building their energy.

The cabin jolted._ 'The ship --'_

'All will be well, Obi-Wan. I promise. Rest. I will protect you now.'

The ship rocked again. At any moment both their lives could be forfeit, but Qui-Gon insulated that possibility from his near-trance-like apprentice. Slipping into a deep meditative state, Qui-Gon rested his fate into the center of the Force. Whatever happened Master and Padawan -- Warrior Bond Jedi -- would meet it together.

***

Qui-Gon's senses alerted him to a change and his weary mind pulled out of sleep and back to consciousness. Curled on a bed on solid ground -- no longer on board a ship -- Jinn opened his eyes. Obi-Wan lay sleeping on the bed next to him. They were in an infirmary of some kind. The language on the medical cabinets indicated they were on Toneer. They had been rescued.

Gently extending the Force he knew his apprentice was sleeping, resting, his health much improved. Relieved, Jinn then let his mind wander on less important matters that nonetheless needed to be considered.

Fleetingly he wondered after the mission. What had happened with the dispute? Did he still have the task of mediating? He could hardly be an impartial observer after the ruthless attack on the transport by the Vortog. And what of the sonic blast bombs -- the assassination attempt on the Jedi? Those charges would have to be answered. How did the Vortog know Jedi would be aboard the ship? Only the Senate sub-committee on Trade was supposed to know that. Questions he could not answer now but would have answered to his satisfaction before long. No one dared threaten the life of his Padawan and went free -- not if he could help it. Always centered on his strong belief in justice and right, Qui-Gon would insist on that for the person closest to him.

Concentrating on his nearby Padawan he saw Obi-Wan breathing easier, but shallowly, life signs stable if not strong. He studied the peaceful, scratched face, aching with gratitude they were both alive. Senses still heated with the residual effects of the deep link, Qui-Gon tentatively reached out to test their connection. As if a part of him, he could detect the injuries of his apprentice, the recharging energy, the latent Force -- now a subliminal essence sparked with the totally unique signature of Kenobi.

This was nothing like his experience with his other Padawans. The energy transfer had required a mental and spiritual depth far exceeding anything Qui-Gon had ever dreamed. Beyond what was common for any Jedi. More than just reading Obi-Wan's thoughts, it was as if a part of his apprentice was with him always. With certainty he knew the same would be true for Obi-Wan. 

Just hours ago he would have resented this unity. Now, there was no consideration of the deep bond being an intrusion. It was a welcome level to their relationship. Deeper and more complete and complex than anything he could have imagined, Qui-Gon now reveled in the tremendous tenderness and devotion reflected from both of them. Emotions he never understood or acknowledged were there, mirrored with even more intensity by his Padawan.

The fond smile on his face was magnified in his mind and it must have tickled his Padawan to cognizance. He didn't have to look to know Kenobi was smirking -- he could feel that droll twitch on the inside of his head. So typical of Obi-Wan -- part impish boy, part noble heart, part Jedi Warrior. 

__

'Master. Thank you for saving my life. I am gratified you are well and you are still with me.'

'Sleep now. You are safe. I will be with you always, my Padawan. As you will always be with me.'

***

"Disturbing your information is."

On the comm link Yoda's face was grim. Qui-Gon could sense the concern his news was having on the Jedi Master. 

"Sonic blast bombs grave danger to all Jedi. Investigate this you will not. Others there will be for that task. What of the Dark power you sensed?"

"Vague, undefined, but very dangerous, Master Yoda."

The wizened green creature curled his lip. "More evidence of unbalance in the Force. Return to the Temple with your Padawan you will. Mending through the healers is required I think."

Nodding, Jinn agreed. Obi-Wan was recovering -- back from the brink of death -- but for a Jedi the most complete healing could take place in the Temple where healers attuned to the Force could help Jedi repair and revitalize damaged bodies and minds.

Jinn was also recovering, mostly emotionally, though he would never admit that to anyone. Last time he had been at the Temple -- a year before -- his heart had been raw from betrayal. Now, returning so much older and wiser, his heart was bruised -- contrite -- from loyalty. From an early age a Jedi was taught to disavow fear, but he had met it face to face and his nerves still coursed with the cold of that memory. 

Now he understood that fear could be a leveling teacher -- humbling and crude and bleak in it's lessons. In the moments of terrible dread he had reached depths of the Force he never dreamed existed. Taking that path had led him to a connection of intensity and commitment with his apprentice. Inside he trembled with the possibilities.

"The Force tells me changed things have."

Obviously there no hiding some things -- just not the total depth of _everything _-- with Yoda. Qui-Gon grinned. "Yes. Very much."

"Bond you have formed. Serious commitment, Qui-Gon. Uncertain of its impact am I." Thoughtfully, he stared at the younger Master. "Great strength there is for now and far beyond. For you -- for Obi-Wan and all his Padawans -- it is."

Narrowing his eyes, Qui-Gon's facial muscle twitched with irritation. He really disliked hearing Yoda's prognostications of the future. They were usually vague, mysterious and right. Still sensitive about this narrow escape -- the danger of losing Obi-Wan, the intensity and profoundness of the mystical bond -- Jinn was unsettled.

"Dangerous it can also be. More than usual commitment for Padawan and Master. Careful you must be, Master Jinn."

"Of course."

Yoda's small eyes narrowed. "Risks you might take with this. Dangerous it may be for others to know."

"Yes, Master." His nerves tingled with confirmation of that suspicion. Something so personal and deep could be a vulnerability for those who might fear it or exploit it. "I will be careful." For it was no longer just his life he risked. Now half the liability, half the incredible benefits of the bond, would belong to Kenobi.

Yoda signed off. As usual the warning was cryptically Yoda, but it still sizzled Qui-Gon's nerves with dread. He was just beginning to grasp what hazard there could be ahead. Everything in the universe had an opposite. 

What was the adverse of this incredible bond? In the crush of crisis on the ship Jinn knew that answer. Desperation and fear to do anything to save the other's life. His reckless battle to save his Padawan -- Obi-Wan's insane lending of the Force to help his Master even though he was half-dead. The emotion of sacrifice traveled both sides now -- another life more important than their own -- would always come first in their hearts.

Yes, there was danger here. They had touched something miraculous and awesome. Never in a hundred lifetimes would he trade the mystic connection for any of the staid relationships he had known in the past. This Warrior Bond was something incredible. Together -- the two Jedi warriors -- would not shrink from utilizing it to their advantage.

***

When Qui-Gon returned to the infirmary Obi-Wan opened his eyes and silently watched him walk across the room to sit at his side. Quietly Jinn explained they would soon journey back to Coruscant to the Temple. Kenobi nodded tiredly.

"Will they ask for a report?" Obi-Wan's voice was still dry and weak, reflecting his slow and painful recovery.

"I have already given it, you need not concern yourself." 

The reassurance seemed to settle and calm the young man. Qui-Gon wondered at the anxiety. He could sense it, but not in any detail. Their connection was still strong and certain, but not as deep and detailed as in the moment's of crisis on the ship. 

He could not read Obi-Wan's thoughts -- did not try right now because there was no pressing need for such intrusion. If Obi-Wan invited him to do so, he could easily make the link. It was like a close shadow on his mind the bond between them. Ever present and as intense or shallow as they required or desired.

"What troubles you, my Padawan?"

Obi-Wan's eyes warmed at the fond application. "I don't think they will understand the Warrior Bond, Master." He glanced away, a sure sign he was prevaricating. Unable to out wait Qui-Gon, the boy continued. "Maybe you don't, either." 

"I can no longer -- I _will_ no longer deny that link, my young apprentice."

Looking back, Obi-Wan smiled at that, but there was hesitation in his guarded expression. "It is so personal a link, Master. I hoped it could remain something between us and not --" he grimaced "-- ridiculed as a myth by the Council." His eyes filled with alarm and the emotion charged between them. "What if they want to remove me as your Padawan?"

Placing an arm around the boy, Jinn's expression was resolve itself. "No one could ever do that, my Padawan. I would never allow it." 

The reassurance calmed the young man and he gripped tightly to Jinn's arm. Secure and safe in the refuge of his Master. The contentment was nearly as strong on both sides and Jinn could not repress an echoing smile to match his Padawan's.

Automatically Jinn categorized that his Padawan was not fond of being embarrassed and was a little too prideful, still. A little jealous, maybe that something might intrude between them? Surface initial judgement. In his center he was touched that the Bond was considered so cherished. He could only agree with his apprentice.

Master Yoda sensed something of their unique link, but not the details. And if anyone could keep a secret it was Yoda. Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "The Council doesn't have to know everything."

A grin twitching at his lips, Obi-Wan's looked back; his expression was a shadow of his usual buoyancy. A happy sign that he was slowly recovering. "Is that why you are considered a maverick, Master?"

He could not hide the humor from his eyes and Kenobi instantly understood -- through the Force as well as the subtle nuances he learned about his Master over the last year. "Never to my face."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, the smile still playing on his lips. "Of course not, Master. "

Yes, they had to be cautious with this delicate, precious gift they shared. Jinn thought of Yoda's advice of caution. To help and protect his Padawan he would do anything -- the incredible bond between them intensified that need. Yes, he would have to be very careful indeed. For himself. Mostly for his Padawan.

****

END OF PART TWO


End file.
